1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method for determining the effectiveness of a medical therapy administered to a patient, and in particular to a method for determining the effectiveness of a medical therapy for treating diseases of blood vessels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Diseases associated with blood vessels are a common condition, and often have serious consequences, particularly in patients of advanced age. Many therapies are known for treating such diseases, for example, medications that dilate the blood vessels (Pentoxyfillin, Dusodril, etc.) the insertion of stents (small supporting structures for the vessel that are introduced internally within the vessel), balloon dilation (the use of an inflatable balloon at a catheter tip introduced into a vessel to widen a constriction, as well as surgical bypasses (an artificial detour that is surgically produced around a constriction).
A constriction in a vessel usually results in the natural formation one or more bypasses, referred to as collaterals or collateral vessels. These are new vessels that the body forms in an effort to alleviate the effects of the constriction, in which blood can flow around the constriction. Dependent on the general vitality of the patient (age, genetic factors, tobacco use, nutrition, etc.) the effectiveness of the natural formation of these collateral vessels differs greatly. Currently, there are no diagnostic methods available which are able to provide quantitative information with regard to the clinical relevance of a vessel constriction, taking the bypass circulation into consideration.